User blog:Myra Irfan/ Race to Edge Next 13 episodes theory
We don't have any spoilers or sneek peaks about the next 13 episodes of Race to the edge so theories is all we can make through episode titles. I honestly don't think that my theory is accurate but I think all I can so far assume is that the show will have new dragons. I know that there is already a blog post about the next 13 episodes but I this is a little different. I really don't know when the second half is gonna come out and it might come probably at the end of 2015 or at the start of 2016 but am not sure. I am only going to represent my thoeory of the episodes I can predict. Astrid Team: This episode surely means that it has to do SOMETHING with Astrid. But this may be true that the group has a competition or something similar and Astrid forms her own team. There is always a problem in every episode so what I am assuming is that Astrid's team does not get along or either she dislikes her team. This may also mean that her team dislikes her due to her being dominating but this is not likely to happen. Snotlout Gets the Axe: Now I know that everytime I here the word "axe", it sort of reminds me of Astrid. She gave her axe to Heather but from what I pick up from the episode title is that what they mean my axe is Astrid which results Astrid falling in love with Snotlout. Before you say this theory is absurd, I am going to tell you that Astrid always despised Snotlout and he was always flirting with her. Astrid hit him many times which means they are probably frenemies. This may be the works of a special love dragon making Astrid fall in love with him OR he saved her from death and Astrid becomes smitten. I know this sounds crazy but this could also be an option. My other idea is Snotlout finding a way to trick Astrid into beleiving his idea's or joining his side but this does not mean Astrid falling in love with him OR Snotlout becoming a temporary leader of the gang. Snow way out: '' '''Last time the gang almost got killed by a Snow Wrath. This episode possibly has to do something with that dragon after all it escaped. I believe in this theory more than any theories of mine about the other episodes. This time they are stuck in a snow storm but cannot escape for the Snow Wrath is there too so they have to manage to escape the Storm and the Snow Wrath. '' '''Edge of Disaster part 1 and 2: '' I am guessing this episode has to do something with Dagur. He wants the dragon eye and revenge. He tries to do that and once again the group is supposed to escape danger.'' ''I think the group will have more adventures. So do you agree with this or have another theory. Leave it in the comments below. You can also tell me if my theories are likely or unlikely to happen. Also if you find out any information, please mention it in the comments. '' ''Here is the link to the next 13 episodes http://www.berksgrapevine.com/2015/08/next-13-episode-names-appear-on-netflix.html '' Category:Blog posts